1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a camera, and more particularly to an electronic device and a camera in which, when a fuel cell is used as a power source for the electronic device and camera, oxygen necessary for the fuel cell to generate electric power can be reliably supplied to the fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following recent miniaturization and improved functionality of electronic devices such as cellular phones and cameras, the batteries serving as power sources for the electronic devices are also required to be further miniaturized and to have improved functionality.
Small fuel cells that have an energy density higher than that of the batteries that have been conventionally used, such as lithium ion batteries, have recently attracted much attention, and commercialization of electronic devices using fuel cells as a power source has been researched and developed.
Thus, electronic devices using fuel cells as a power source are still at the stage of research and development. Therefore, there are no adequate references relating to prior art.
A sufficient amount of oxygen is necessary for the fuel cells to generate electric power and, therefore, the supply of oxygen present in the air to the fuel cells has been considered. In this case, it is necessary to provide for sufficient contact of a fuel cell accommodated inside a casing with the air present outside the casing.
However, when a user employs a small electronic device, for example, a camera, the user either holds the casing with a hand or holds it by connecting to a tripod or the like. Thus, small electronic devices are held differently in a variety of places, rather than being constantly fixed to a prescribed place (the prescribed device is held in the prescribed place), as large television receivers.
Furthermore, users sometimes connect auxiliary units that add new or improve existing functions and use such electronic devices. For example, usage of an auxiliary unit carrying a fuel cell, which functions as a battery, as an auxiliary unit for a camera has been considered.
Therefore, in order to commercialize the electronic devices using a fuel cell as a power source, it is necessary to take measures providing for sufficient contact of the air with the fuel cell accommodated inside the casing of the electronic device, regardless of the way the casing is held and without regard to the type of the auxiliary unit connected to the electronic device.
However, the problem was that the effective measures of this kind have yet to be developed.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to enable a reliable supply of oxygen, which is necessary for a fuel cell to generate electric power, to the fuel cell, when the fuel cell is used as a power source for an electronic device or camera.